The Fun and Hardships of being a Teenage Witch
by CutsAndStitches
Summary: Three Ravenclaw best friends -Kari, Amia and Jae- are just trying to get through their fifth year at Hogwarts. But of course, being teenagers and witches, it's not that simple. A lot of problems are surrounding them, but so is fun and mischief.


_A/N: This is my first OC story, so hope you guys like it. Sorry for mistakes, I'm experimenting with my writing style...  
>Warning: This fanfic may include sexual themes (but definitely nothing over T rated...), swearing and homosexuality. So if you do not like any of these themes, do not read on. Otherwise, enjoy :) <em>

* * *

><p>"Which came first: the phoenix or the flame?" The eagle knocker asked.<p>

Jae sighed. This was barely even a challenge, and the easiest riddle she'd heard in the last five years she'd been here. "A circle has no beginning." She muttered, rubbing the bump on her head. It was still unclear how she'd got it, just something to do with Amia trying to escape and knocking her out. Great friend she was.

The door opened, and Jae stepped through into Ravenclaw's common room. The sound of the whistling wind comforted her, and made her realise how at home she felt here. No matter how many times she'd doubted it in the past years, she definitely belonged in Ravenclaw, even it sometimes remained unclear. She didn't exactly have the intelligence most of her friends were, she was too dopey to be like that, but the things she came out with always had meaning. These words made her intelligent in a different way to most of her fellow students.

"Jae!" A voice sounded from behind her and she whirled around, meeting a poke in the eye. Amia. She was always ready to poke or annoy someone, and usually ended up causing some injury to her friends without meaning it.

Blinking, Jae covered her watering grey-blue eye and looked at her friend who was obviously ready to tell her something. But Jae could already guess. Amia's short, ruffled black hair, and lightly coloured skin, perfectly revealed the huge love-bite on the back of her neck. "That's completely noticeable, you know." Jae mumbled, crossing the room to sit beside her other best friend, Kari.

Kari glanced up as she heard Jae's voice and grinned. "Taking it she almost poked your eye out." She laughed, placing her potions book back inside her bag. "Did you notice before she told you?" Kari asked, nodding towards Amia who was looking at her reflection in a table, trying to see how bad her love-bite was. Jae nodded, noticed what Amia was doing and shouted at her, "You'd have better look using a mirror."

Kari giggled, her blonde pigtails bobbling on her head as she laughed.

"Who is it this time?" Jae asked, wondering if Kari had been told yet. "Or is it still her...friend?" Her eyes widened as she said this, hinting to Kari what they didn't want the rest of the common room to know about. They were talking about Amia's friend with benefits, or the one she kept having and then not having. They seemed to have a pretty on/off relationship.

"No, I have a girlfriend." Amia said slowly, suddenly right beside them. This took them by surprise, as they hadn't seen her leave her 'mirror table.' Her green eyes sparkled with happiness and she stood proudly, not caring if any of their fellow students stared.

"Her name's Poppy and she's a Hufflepuff sixth year." Amia beamed. "We met up last night, as you can probably tell." And she pointed to her love-bite like she'd had layers of hair covering it. Jae rolled her eyes, whilst grinning. It was just so like Amia to act like that.

"Can I cut off all your hair?" Amia randomly asked, attacking Jae's hair with her fingers. Another trait of Amia's. She randomly does anything when she's happy, and right now, she was in a very good mood.

"No!" Jae shouted, jumping backwards and protecting her shoulder length ginger hair from the Amia's outstretched fingers.

"What about your fringe? You don't need that." Amia protested, grabbing her wand from her pocket. Instead she turned away from Jae who was protectively wrapping her arms around her hair, and towards Kari who instinctively threw her hands over her two blonde pigtails.

"You guys are no fun." Amia said finally, crossing her arms and frowning. It wasn't an upset frown, more of a playful I'm-trying-to-make-you-feel-guilty frown.

"That's because we're not constantly trying every position there is with our partners." Kari joked.

"Oi, you bitch." Amia gasped playfully, dragging Kari out of her chair and playfully pushing her.

"Don't even start this again!" Kelly, the blonde-headed Ravenclaw prefect, sternly warned them. Almost every evening, or on weekends, they'd playfully chase each other around the common room, casting friendly spells and play-fighting until either one of them had won, or the prefects and heads got involved. Most commonly, people had to get involved to make them stop.

"You're such a killjoy." All three of them sighed simultaneously, pulling the same face Amia had pulled at her best friends only minutes before.

"Don't push me." Kelly snapped, making the three innocently raise their hands in the air. She smirked satisfyingly, which drove Jae to the max. Normally, she was pretty patient, and didn't care about people taunting and teasing her, but when someone did something like that, she just snapped.

Not being able to control herself, Jae lunged forward, swinging her fist into the prefects face. It was a risky move, and Jae knew she'd have to pay big time for it. Kari and Amia just stared at her in awe, wondering why their friends had just lost control. The truth was, Jae hadn't quite told them something that had happened over her summer. Unfortunately, she'd been out picking fruits with her mother during a full moon, and had got bitten whilst distracting the werewolf and allowing her mother to escape.

Jae felt restricting arms around her before she could do anything else, and she knew her best friends had snapped out of their trance, and were pinning her back. Kelly staggered to her feet, blood dripping from her miss-shaped nose. Her face was full of fright, but anger at the same time. She knew that she'd have to give Jae detention and sent her to the Headmaster's office for her fate to be determined for punching a prefect, but she was intimated by Jae.

"Go straight to the Headmaster's office." Kelly spoke as loud as she could manage, her voice shaking. "The password is Phoenix."

Nodding, Jae hurried towards the door she'd only recently entered through, glancing back at her best friends twice. They both look concerned; they were worried that she'd be expelled. Somewhere deep in her mind, Jae didn't believe this was the case, but she was afraid that the Headmaster may find out about her condition that caused her to lose control.

Keeping her head down to avoid staring eyes of passing students, Jae hurried down the spiral staircase and towards where she believed the Headmaster's office to be. It took her just less than ten minutes to find the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance.

Trembling, Jae took a deep breath. "Phoenix." She breathed, trying to keep her voice steady. The gargoyle sprung to life and Jae quickly stepped onto the ascending stairs. Once they finally came to a halt, time seemed to slow around Jae. She froze momentarily, unable to move from the stairs. Knowing that she'd have to move sooner or later, she stepped onto the platform and gently tapped on the Headmaster's door.

"Come in." A soft, but strong, voice said loudly.

Jae nudged the door open and slipped through. The Headmaster's eyes widened and he smiled, as though pleasantly surprised. "Ah, Jae. I was wondering if you'd make a visit some time soon. I have several things I need to talk to you about, including your problem."

Jae winced at this reference, knowing that he was referring to what happened in the summer.

"And I'd suggest you'd tell your friends. There's no point keeping secrets; no good ever comes from it."

"I guess you're right." Jae whispered, fiddling with her thumbs. She was scared of what he'd say next, but it would probably help her with her first changing, which was in five or six days. He seemed to spot the worry on her face and softly said, "There's nothing to worry about. I've heard about plenty of great werewolves during my time. I remember hearing about a werewolf called Remus Lupin from my Grandfather, then about several werewolves in his times from my dad. You will be simply fine, especially as we have an amazing potion maker, who could easily whip you up a potion to keep you under control, and you can use the Shrieking Shack as Remus Lupin, and several other werewolves, have used before you."

Jae nodded, unable to get any words to come from her colourless lips; they lost their colour when she became angry or worried.

"And as for Kelly, she deserved that punch." The Headmaster winked. "That is all I needed to say, see you in two days, good luck and good night."

* * *

><p><em>If you're not sure what year they're in, they're in fifth year and if you have any questionsyou don't understand anything, just state in a review, or PM me:)_


End file.
